


i found this space for you and i.

by katasstropheee



Series: Charmed - Missing/Alternative Scenes [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Beaches, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag: 1x22 The Source Awakens, Episode Tag: 3x03 Triage, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: A missing/alternative scene from 3x03 "Triage"/1x22 "The Source Awakens".What if Harry had accompanied Macy when she hid her piece of the necklace?
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Charmed - Missing/Alternative Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137452
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	i found this space for you and i.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!
> 
> If you follow me on Twitter, as you should be, you would know that the latest episode of Charmed (3x03) is one of my favourites, especially of the first three. I think what it had that was missing from the first two was pacing and thought behind what is actually important when it comes to telling the sister's story.
> 
> I was introduced to this idea by Jenn/[vaughnvitals](http://twitter.com/vaughnvitals) who thought it would make a good fic, and I challenged myself to write something tangible before the end of the day. I ended up finishing this a few hours ago (I wanted to rewatch 1x22 to see if I got anything wrong) and am pleasantly surprised. I've been loving my writing more and more lately, and this particular piece is something I am super proud of.
> 
> So, yes. I will be pleading once again for comment. I might sound like a broken record, but I don't care. Knowing how my readers feel, and knowing which parts you love or identify with fuels how I write, and how often I write. Also, it's just something nice to wake up to. So please, if you can, leave me your thoughts.
> 
> And thanks for reading this, and every other story you check out. Not just mine, but in the tag overall. Everyone deserves some love and attention, and this fandom has some beautiful writers to check out.
> 
> ... Anyway, let me not keep you. Enjoy this small snippet of season one hacy.

Harry stood watching the waves roll in. His trousers were neatly folded halfway up his calves, but still managed to get drenched by the rising tide.

He didn’t mind it so much. He had taken off his shoes and socks, holding them in his hand as he let himself sink deeper and deeper into the shifting sand. The cool breeze soothed his sweltering forehead, and the rough crash of distant waves provided enough background noise to encourage open thought.

But what was there to think? He had lived so many lifetimes in so few hours. He had been an entrepreneur in one life, a professor in another, and lastly, he had been a dishevelled mess on the brink of a collapsing world. That was far too much activity in one day for his liking.

But each world he entered, no matter who he was, or what he could remember… every time, he was drawn back to one singular thought.

To one particular person.

“It’s done!”

Macy was waving her hands over her head, drawing Harry out of his own. He waved back, admiring the sunset looming off the back of the distant caves.

Macy approached slowly, stumbling over the sand like she was not used to walking on such unstable ground. Her hair flew in every direction, bombarded by the salty breeze. But despite clearly finding the atmosphere uncomfortable, she had the biggest smile on her face. All pearly whites and sun-kissed cheeks.

Harry scolded himself for staring, but did not blink until Macy was standing at his side, admiring the view that had captured his attention.

“What a waste.”

“What is?” Harry asked, wondering why hiding the source of all magic would constitute such a statement.

“Standing here,” she acknowledged, flashing him a humoured smirk. “You must be bored.”

“On the contrary. I actually love the beach.”

“Really?”

He hummed, shutting his eyes as another cool gust brought the waves back up towards them. Macy flinched, dancing away from the water, making Harry chuckle as he took it all in, wet pants and all.

“I don’t understand how you could,” Macy answered in brutal honesty, coming back to stand at his side. “The salt gets in your eyes, and the sand gets everywhere, even if you don’t sit on it.”

“Well, I can detest the sand too, and still love the ocean.”

“Well, _I’m_ not much of a beach fan.”

“Oh?” Harry perked up. “Then where, Macy Vaughn, is your ultimate holiday destination?”

Macy paused in thought, strumming her chin with her finger. “I think I would love to see Paris.”

“Paris, France?”

“No. Paris, Texas,” Macy exclaimed dryly, earning an elbow to the rib. She laughed it off. “Yes, I mean France. The Eiffel Tower. The Louvre. The gardens of Versailles. _Tout le shebang_.”

Harry chuckled, admiring Macy’s fluency. “Sounds romantic.”

“It does, doesn’t it?”

The conversation seemed to flow to a soft pause. He could now feel the rise in hesitation, and the quake in her stance. She was a bundle of nerves timed to explode. “Macy, if you need to talk-“

“I don’t want to!” She exclaimed. She turned suddenly, afraid she had offended or terrified him with her outburst. Again. “I’m sorry, Harry. I just…” Her eyes darted back to the waves, watching them roll in, then fall back further and further, to the edge of the horizon. “I can’t talk about it right now.”

Of course not. The wounds were too fresh, for the both of them. And while his curiosity to her thoughts on his… well, _thoughts_ were escalating, he knew what it felt like to be bombarded. To the point of exploding himself.

So, he took a deep breath, salivating in the sting of the salt in his throat, and spoke calmly. “Whenever you are ready to talk, _if_ you are ready,” he inclined quickly, “I’ll be here.”

He felt her shoulders sag in relief. In turn, it made his breathing easier, levelled with the slow descend of his rapid heartbeat. “Thank you, Harry.” It was just what she needed to hear.

“So, should we head back?” he asked, prying one foot out of the deep, thick sand.

“Wait.”

Before he could remove the other, Macy’s hand pinched his sleeve. He turned in surprise, but allowed her space to voice whatever halted her motion. “Can we just stay here? For a moment?”

“I didn’t think you much liked it here,” he inquired.”

“I don’t,” she said matter-of-factly. “But you do.” Her eyes glimmered against the sunlight, shining from just over Harry’s shoulder. Jewels of tears lined her lashes, threatening to fall. “I think I enjoy it more, because you do.”

He was surprised at her actions, and stirred by her words. When her fingers let go of their cotton vice to fall to his wrist, he didn’t move. He only made sure that he could hold her hand, their fingers loosely folded together. Then, they turned towards the waves, towards the burnt-orange sky, fading fast into night. Towards the numerous stars speckled high above, waiting to shine brighter.

He hadn’t asked Macy why, of all the places in the world to hide her piece of the amulet, she had chosen here. Sure, it was far from home, isolated, and the last place one would consider a worthy hiding hole for something so valuable.

And he knew, deep down, that he couldn’t know why. He would be wiping her memory anyway, to stop her from knowing. To protect her, and her sisters.

But the question remained on his lips. At the forefront of his mind. If Macy knew he was eager to ask, she didn’t show it. She simply stared into the distance, bouncing on the balls of her sandals to stop them from sinking.

In the end, he knew this was all he could ever ask for. For Macy’s safety. To be grateful she hadn’t sunk too deep into darkness. That they could pull her out before it was too late.

He would never take this for granted again. His heart. His mind. His forever would be dedicated to her now.

His charge.

His confidant.

Doctor Macy Vaughn. A charmed one. A friend. A-

The sun reached its limit, sinking deep beneath the waves. Macy had shed her last tear, letting it drop to the sand where it would remain. A reminder of how they got here. Of who they were. Of what she had loved, and lost.

Galvin.

Her mother.

Her sisters.

_Harry._

“I’m ready to go.”

He nodded, hand pulling her along back down the beach to the line of tall trees that hid their arrival. Back to the manor.

To their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I talk a lot about this couple on [twitter](http://twitter.com/katasstropheee), if you're interested.


End file.
